Starting over
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Kim and jack brewer are taking a huge step in life. They are moving themselves and their family to new York city, hoping to escape the drama, but will it find them and ruin their new lives? Read to find out! Please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

Cast (the new gangs kids)

Jack and Kim's kids (their kids Except for astro are all adopted and Beverly and blaze have a surprise to go along with their story same with Jonas)

(later, Kelli berglund as Beverly brewer 16 and Ross lynch as Blaze brewer 16 he will join the story after Beverly)

G hannulis as holiday brewer 13

Carter Hastings as jonas brewer 6

Suri cruise as waverly brewer 3

Astro brewer 2 weeks old

Topanga and Cory's kids

Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews 12

August maturo as auggie Matthews 6

Jessie and brooks kids

Sami hanratti as rainbow Kingston 16

Ava Sambora as serendipity Kingston 16 (9 months younger then rainbow, twin)

Jack griffo as storm Kingston 16 (9 months younger then rainbow, twin)

bradly Steven perry as Emerson Kingston 13 (twin)

Ciara bravo as ever-lee Kingston 13 (twin)

Addison Reick as felica Kingston 6

A 3 year old Ross lynch as finn Kingston 3

Heartly Kingston 5 weeks old

Alex and masons kids

(later kira kosarin as Sasha greybeck 16, mason and Alex will adopt her at the same time jack and Kim adopt eagle)

Ariel winter as summer greybeck 16 (twin)

Nick robbionosn as sander greybeck 16 (twin)

Ryan Newman as maxine greybeck 15

Kelly Gould as Carly greybeck 13

Aubery miller as ruby greybeck 8

Tenzing Norgay trainor as metal greybeck 7

Mia talerico as onyx greybeck

Autum greybeck 3 weeks old

And many more cast members!

Jacks pov

Man, I'm going to miss seaford so much, but moving to new York city wI'll be a great opportunity for Kim, the kids and I.

I bet you're a little confused right now. Well let me fix that. I'm jack brewer. I'm 34 years old. I'm married to Kim Crawford, now brewer. We have been married for 7 years. We have 3 adopted kids and a biological son, astro, who is 2 weeks old. We adopted holiday, Jonas and waverly about 3 months ago.

Things have been well ok. Let's just say we're glad to get away. When Kim and I announced our engagement, Milton Jerry were afraid that she was taking their spot as my best friend so they tried to kill and ever since then, we haven't been friends. Jerry and miltonhave also been out to get us since Then. Julie and grey, their wives have been avoiding also been us becuase they don't want jerry and Milton to get mad at them and divorce them.

Let me explain about what happened around 7 years ago on or wedding day, everything as perfect. Jerry and Milton weren't anywhere in sight or so Kim and I and our friend, Eddie, grace, mika, Sidney, Taylor, zeke (OC, also known as sterling knight), Sloan, Brody, kia, my brother, his fiancee, claire, Carson and Lindsay thought. Kim and I had just said "I do". The minister was in the middle of pronouncing us husband and wife when the door busted open and in walked Jerry and Milton with guns in front of them. They shouted "freeze" and Milton closed the doors and locked everyone in the church, interrupting our wedding. The minister still continued and pronounced us husband and wife. Just when I was about to kiss her, Jerry shouted, "kiss her, brewer and your some what of a bride gets it". I kissed her and the next thing kim and I knew, Milton and Jerry both fired their guns at Kim. I ran in front of my new wife, Kim. The bullet hit me right in the chest. I almost died. I spent the first 6 weeks of Kim's and my marriage in the hospital. Our friends came and visited me. So did my siblings. PIV survived, thankfully, but our friendship with Jerry, Julie, Milton and grey was over.

Everything was perfect until Jerry and Milton heard about Kim's pregnancy. They tried to hurt the baby, just to get revenge on me. Astro pacific brewer was born on April 12th. He was born 6 days early. He was supposed to be born on the 18th. Kim and I both thought it was due to stress. I knew it was due to stress, since I'm doctor. There had been a lot of stress before his birth due to Milton and Jerry coming after holiday, Jonas and waverly and wanting to kill them, again to get revenge on me.

So when I got a job offer as the head doctor at NYC hospital and Kim got a huge offer working for a huge law firm in new York city. We decided whi Julie, Jerry, Milton and grey after the kids, we would move to new York city. That's where we're moving today.

Back when we were 18, Kim and I went to Boston for university. Milton, Jerry, Julie and grey were mad at us and we lost contact. We were still friends just not as close. Kim and I knew something had happened when we were gone, but we had no idea what.

Before we left for Harvard in Boston, our parents thought it would be a good idea to freeze some eggs and sperm just in case we werent able to get pregnant. We did so.

5 years later, when we graduated from Harvard and came back to seaford, we found out that the egg and sperm had been stolen and used! Somewhere out there, there is a boy or girl that 16 and our blood and flesh! Our child is somewhere out there! We have no idea who used it. We aren't really looking for our son or daughter, but if we find them, we will be over the moon.

"honey, where's the bathroom box?" I hollered to Kim as I was packing up waverlys bathroom with her help, which was very little since she was 3 and was very curious and busy. "with holdiay!" Kim shouted from Jonas's room. "I checked there!" I shouted. All you could here was Kim's sigh and the stomping of her feet as she trudged into the room and gave me the box. "where was it?" I asked her. "holidays room, now jack we have an hour before we leave..." she started. "I know, I know and well be ready" I told her kissing her. "you promise?" she asked me. "yes, babe, now let's get back to packing" I told her. She nodded, kissed me again and left the room.

"I think that's the last one" I sighed, as I put the very last box of our stuff in the moving truck. Kim walked up to me. "you ready?" Kim asked me. "yeh. Let's do this" I said, grabbing Her hand. She smiled and kissed me softlt. "wheres holiday?" she asked me, looking in the windows of our crossover realizing that holiday wasn't in her seat next to Jonas. I looked around the front yard of our old house. Holidays friends were waiting to say goodbye to hear by the front door of our old house. I bent down and looked under our red crossover. Sure enough, there was holiday, trying to hide from Kim and I so she wouldn't have to leave her friends. "holiday, it's time to go, sweetheart" I told her. She groaned and got up from underneath the van. She walked over to her friends and gave them a group hug. They walked over to the crossover with her, still in the group hug. Kim and I climbed into the crossover and got into our seats. I sat in the drivers seat and Kim got the passengers seat. A very sad holiday climbed into the crossover and waved to her friends as we pulled out of the driveway.

"why did you guys have to ruin my life?!" the 13 year old whined. "we didn't ruin it, holly. You will make new friends in new York city" I told her. "I hope you're right, dad" holiday told me. "oh, your dads right" Kim said, smiling.

Hey! So this is a new story! I'm going to really enjoy this one since there will be lots of drama. Please read and reveiw! I'm going to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Holidays pov

To say I was going to miss my friends would be an understatement. I can't live without them for a day! How am I going to live without them for the rest of my life?! Mom and dad said this would be good for us, but I know they just wanted to get us away from the people who were after us. I just wished that they had confronted me about this instead of making the choice to move on their own!

Right now, we are on our way to new York city. Yes, we are being nuts and driving. I'm sitting next to my little brother Jonas. We are playing crazy 8s in the back of our crossover. "mommy, when are we going to be there?" Jonas asked mom. "not for a while buddy" mom told Jonas. Jonas sighed. "why would you want to get to new York any way?" I asked Jonas, putting down an 8 of hearts in our playing pile. "I like adventure" he told me quietly. He then played an 8, changing the card to spades and making me pick up 8. (sorry! I forget the rules of crazy 8s!)

Mom and dad have a rule that we have to talk quietly when around astro and waverly. Astro is a baby. He hardly crys! So why do they worry about him crying?! Mom says he's just like dad, which in my option is false becuase if he was like dad he would be wanting to make lots of noise and chaos!

Waverly is 3 and freaks out over every little thing! Dad had to put her in the crossover when she was asleep so she wouldn't freak out about the move! She is such a drama queen. Mom says that she's only a drama queen due to the fact date she was an orphan since she was a Baby. I'm not surprised that nobody wanted her.

Dad is all about helping people and saving lives. He says that it's his job to stick up for us kids and mom since is our dad and mom is his wife! He says that hed do anything for us and mom! If dad would really do anything for us, we wouldn't be moving to new York in the first place!

I slouch in my seat, my back killing me from the already 7 hour car ride. I groan and moan in uncontrolling and aching pain. "sweetie, holly, are you alright?" dad asks me, not looking at me, since he is trying to keep his eyes on the very busy highway. "no! My back is killing me! I have to leave my friends and not to mention Geordie!" I yell and whisper at the same time. Geordie is or was my crush. Dad sighs. So does mom. "this is for your own good, holiday. You will be safe now that we will be away from Julie and Jerry" dad told me, a little mad at my Sudden outburst. I can't believe he called me holiday! He never calls me by my full name! He knows that I can't stand tobe called by full name! Or at least I thought he knew.

I stretch my short legs. We have stopped at a gas station for a bathroom break and to fill our crossover with gas. I bend over to touch my toes. Dad is filling the crossover with gas right next to me. I already went to the bathroom. I told him that every single time he had asked me if I had went to the bathroom. He had already asked me 20 times! I had a feeling that lucky number 11 was going to happen soon and boy was I right. "holly, do you have you been to the bathroom?" dad asked Me. "yes!" I shouted, stretching, cussing everyone at the gas station to look at us, really me though since I was the one creating to scene. "can you stop with that little attitude of yours, young lady?!" dad yelled at me, causing more stares. I stared at him, shocked. "whatever" was all I said. I walked into the gas station to get away from my so called dad.

The rest of the car ride to new York city was filled with more outbursts. Dad did apologize to me and I forgave him. Mom freaked out at dad before hand and told him to apologize to me. Astro was woken up by mom yelling at dad. Waverly had a fit becuase her homemade chicken ceaser wrap had lettuce on it! Jonas kicked me 5 times since he was bored. All was forgiven though. Mom and dad made up and made out, which was gross if you ask me. We were now in new York city, outside out of our new home, the sherway.

I carried a huge box into the elevator. Mom and dad followed me with their boxes. Mom had astro strapped to Her chest. Dad had waverly following him, carrying a pillow. Joan's was carrying a lamp from the moving truck. That's when I saw him. He was sitting on a couch in the lobby, playing with the wheels on his skateboard. He had dark brown hair and light skin. He looked a little muscular and his eyes were like diamonds! As I looked at him, I didn't notice my box hit the floor. That's when the boy got up off of the couch ran up to the elevator. "here let me get that for you" he said, picking up box. I didn't need to look at my parents to know they were smiling like embarrassing idiots!

"here you go" he said handing it to me. "thanks. I'm holiday by the way" I told him smiling. "I'm Emerson" he told me smiling. He turned to my parents. "is it ok if I help you move in?" Emerson asks. Mom and dad nodd eagerly."of course" dad said, smiling the way Jonas did. Please god don't let my parents embarrsse me!

I updated fast because you guys really seem to like it. There's going to be a lot more drama then I thought. Please r and r! I will update very soon


End file.
